risegamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Star Gaming History
When I First Entered SL - 2008 2008 was when I was very young, like not even 18 years old. My old name of Warder Revestel (hence why the ATM payouts were done by wardenrevestel) only lasted 100 days. All he was good for was attending trivia events on a nightly basis. There really was not much more that happened in 2008, but I felt I might as well add this to the history so you knew how I got into Second Life before Rise lol. Trivial Pursuits and Super Speed - August 2010 - July 2014 August 2010 was when I created Warden Stillwater (which is an exact name of this villain from World of Warcraft), and when I started noticing lots of changes since 2008. In good faith I also started returning to Club Shiraz, and expressed that 2 years ago, I had an avatar drop by who donated a small amount and went there on a daily basis. Then in early 2011, I looked at the event calendar and found advertisements for Sharon's Diner trivia, so I also thought - why should I not check that out too, and behold, I end up doing that, as well! On the other end though... in Skill Gaming: A lot has definitely changed in the 2 years that I didn't stay in the grid when I returned. There definitely was more then Zyngo, and I had to learn "skill gaming" in a whole new level. Then I started developing a crazy fast speed that some people thought I was botting for. There is no way I would run any automated programs for any reason (lol seriously) There was a disadvantage to advantageous speed though. By clicking way too fast, I also sometimes missed numbers, so that affected scoring. Also once skill wheels were a thing in game places, there was a formula that was complicated for many - but not me! I figured out the formula somehow to my advantage and managed to make a huge amount of money in that form... not to mention also scoring 3 back to back No Devil jackpots that started my path to fame in Dynasty Gaming. First two were L$500 bet, and third one was L$100 bet. 1st Ever One Jackpot 1 Jackpot 2 Jackpot 3 The Gold Hunters - December 2010 - March 2012 Sometime before the foundation of Rise, I was indirectly involved with the Linden Gold Hunters (LGH for short) in a first for what I've only seen rarely (not counting the Easter Egg Hunt I remembered from 2008) for Gridwide gaming. There was this gold hunt that had all sorts of coins, ranging from Copper, Iron, Silver, and Gold. At some point, people also begged me (due to my excessive amount of time I've spent in-world) to become a moderator, so I did. The funny story is, there was no incentive really for me to do it. I just needed something to do, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive was not launched in December of 2010. There was not much choice for me as I didn't have a very high valued Steam account, or a game that I could count on a lot. (At the time, I couldn't even afford a single World of Warcraft account) so I had very limited options without resorting to console gaming (something I once did BEFORE Second Life, when Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 & 3 were out on Xbox 360). Off scenes though, I put some time on Garry's Mod (hence why today it is my 2nd most played game on my Steam account, in two specific modes: GMod Tower (which turned into Tower Unite today) and Minigames, which led to me playing Counter-Strike: Source while waiting for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. In January 2012, the owners of Second Ads thought I was defaming them intentionally (when I'm not - I don't think they know what that word means) and they banned, stripped me of my rank, and ejected me from the group. Many people followed, which led to the foundation of Rise Star Gaming (see next part)... The Foundation of RISE Gaming Association - March 2012 Founded in March 2012, this company has the intentions of creating a game that does not have the same issues that other games - who have come and gone because of their costs and dishonesty. So now comes RISE Gaming Association - a team of friends who have been banned from a different game because "intentional defamation" has led us through the tough era that we once called "our darkest moments" in Second Life. One thing we know for a fact; if greed makes you change products for the game owners benefit, you should get out. I (Warden Stillwater) have 5 friends - major game place owners, all trustworthy and credible - because they would not change rewards on their players. By promoting them to want to play more they make the dull blade of gaming come to life. And that is what RISE is meant to do. Stop fraud from getting gaming banned because of one's actions and resurrect the true meaning of gaming, because we have seen a lot of fraudulent company operators in Second Life, and they are the sources why gaming is getting closer to its ban. It's all a matter of time until this does happen. RISE Gaming Association will end all this soon. (see The Future of RISE). The Blood Crusade - April 2012 The Blood Crusade was formed in April 2012, with the intention of saving Gridwide Gaming. Supported by over 20+ friends, who then continued a campaign to end fraudulent gaming companies, it grew to over 50+ supporters over the month. Led by several members of the resistance, our goal is to stop LL from banning Gridwide Gaming from happening because we want to show LL that we do not take money and run off with it or cause dirty tactics like it either, because we want to save the community and not crumble it with our overpriced stuff or tactics that do not help community or landowners alike. And we also plan on making it far more affordable for landowners - do remember that they pay tens of thousands a month to keep the games running, and having it affordable helps landowners. Gridwide Gaming To Be Saved - May 2012 And it had to happen on that day... It was May 19, 2012 - the day that we all left and disbanded the Blood Crusade. It was also the same day the defamation attacks continued, and thus we decided to counterattack with RISE Gaming Association. Gridwide Gaming will be saved, and we will keep everyone as happy as possible to keep everyone influenced within every others. And those of those other games, such as 7Seas, and Bleta, will receive some help from RISE - because when we care about others... we do not lie about that - we will keep our promises and not just help ourselves, we are to prove that with Gridwide Gaming, we would all work together as a united force, and stop greed from destroying friendships or people's motives for spying, and other methods that do not work out. Saving one person, one day at a time. That is how we at RISE prove our might within and to develop social interaction with each other. And money is the root of all evil in some cases. That is true. Some people need to learn to manage funds better. I, Warden Stillwater never came to SL to make a RL living off of SL income, that is impossible and we know it. I do not mind making a little bit of RL cash, but I do not seek an RL gain and neither do any of my staff members. SL was not a game where you could make an RL living off of a virtual world, it is meant to help a little. There is still more to write in the RISE History Handbook for those who are curious, by the way. Pole Fashions, The Headquarters - May/June 2012 Pole Fashions started as a clothing chain of stores ranging from a mainland coastal estate, to a full, private island sim. What RISE Gaming Association decided was also that the Pole Fashions main sim, which is Litas (the name of the sim) we are on, people can see that we are trying to develop a sense of gridwide gaming. Historically speaking, only a group of people have seen that we are trying to develop a future of gridwide gaming, and not to make something for our own personal gain. The concept of gridwide gaming, when combined with different types of gaming, will make the grid feel more "born" and that greed (and lying) will be stopping, because a majority of game place owners are under the influence of greed, and cut a number of rewards because they expect a lot of profit instead of dealing with Player Interest. There is still a lot to write in the RISE History timeline, keep watching this page with more information towards how we at RISE Gaming Association (founded in March 2012) came to become to who we are in Second Life. The Beta Testing of Star Games - June 2012 To many people it sounded like Star Games (RISE Gaming Association) kept getting delayed. First it was posted to be in Mid-June 2012, then delayed to end of June. Now according to our outside sources, we believe that we are to start our beta test, and release products (and remove the beta tag) after a couple days. Unlike others who keep the beta test always going, I don't think tagging a product a "beta test" for many years sounds very professional. As part of our agreement to keeping our customers happy, I am definitely willing to answer any questions for either customers, players, or shareholders (if we enter Capital Exchange) as a whole. Many people believe it was not possible. Only I was telling the truth. It is possible to believe in a greater future of gaming. And variety... trust me... is way better then just a simple game with barely any incentives or rewards. Public Unveiling of Star Games - July 2012 We were building the group a piece at a time... and so it led to a greater era. With what we did to how we manage the items, made us feel a lot better when we launched our game, because we wanted them to feel good and happy. Originally we were to make our products for landowners: No Copy / No Modify / Transfer Now, on July 4th, 2012, we changed that, and slightly raised the prices, but now the perms will read: Copy / No Modify / No Transfer July 6th, 2012 was the Beta Testing. The Introduction To Gaming - July 2012 On the beta test we have had seen a tremendous success with player feedback and landowner feedback. I was seeing a huge growth in the RISE Social Group, and many more. With more teasers, drew more attention from my rivals over in the other game. Players resisted and we resisted against the threats that were drawing the attention. With our release nearing, many more saw today's HUD (Heads-Up Display) on the beta test. On July 18th, 2012, we concluded the Beta Test with huge success and me and my team worked into high gear to get us out there as a gridwide game, something that is fun and more exciting to all to see. Star Players Were Formed - October 2012 In the start of October 2012, Rise Gaming Association changed their name to Rise Star Gaming - "Helping Newcomers, and Old Timers, make cash". This new slogan created the term "Star Players" and "Star Hunters", as well as the upcoming "Star Fishers" title when Star Fishing becomes released in the coming days. The Blood Letter - November 2012 *note this section has some relevance to the Blood Crusade * Dear Blood Crusaders, It's been more then seven months since the beginning of the Crusade against gridwide scammers on the grid. We've fought vigilantly and shown our players how much we have done towards making a game be worth more then it's supposed to be. A game that is intended to "help players" make money, is not a game that should always be subject to negative changes which causes landowners and players to leave. It should only be something that is absolutely necessary, not something that makes the player and landowner pay a lot towards the creators, if the creator doesn't decide to pay back any of their earnings. It just doesn't sound right having creators always get a lot of money for their own gain, and not give back, like Warden does. As for Rise Star Gaming's 4th month anniversary on November 25th, we need to prepare ourselves for Star Fishing... and the future of gaming within. Whether its Star Hunting, Star Fishing, or the return of White Spade gaming, there always will be something that will continue to bring people back toward gaming in Second Life. Always the way it should be. It should never be something that hurts people, usually. Warden Stillwater Rise Star Gaming Owner The Beta of Star Fishing - December 2012/January 2013 So the beta of Rise Star Fishing is coming very soon. I felt with the start of a new era of fishing, people will want others to follow too. The point is people want to enjoy a game that everyone wants, and I want to deliver that to make people feel great, since it will keep players and landowners to prepare themselves. Without either, and with the success of Rise Star Hunting, I am sure Star Fishing will succeed as well. Update - 12/29/2012 *A way to prove players and landowners are liking our service is through the use of feedback questions through live Rise Star Gaming chat. Over the next couple of days I will be collecting feedback of various topics and things to prove that we take care of our people, instead of taking your money and running with it. *All the work put into Star Fishing will pay off. I will continue writing the fishing list over the next couple of days... The Future of Rise - February 2013 First off I wanted to say, my goodness do I have a good legacy born. Rise Star Fishing is my legacy. Did I want someone to bring people back? Yes. Did I want people to enjoy what I do best? Yes. With Warden's touch of extreme generosity? Also yes. There will always be someone who is making us enjoy the fun and excitement that gaming gives to people. Sometimes, it only takes people the want of those rare prizes such as the Event spins (for Star Fishing) and more. Why you ask? Because the group is a way so you can talk to me even when I am not available in-world. People like me for that reason. Steam continues to grow that way too, because other games make the world go round... The Green Gunk of Goodness (December 2013) In December 2013, I (Warden Frostwater/Flamewater now) inadvertently revealed a dark secret about me. In the years of 2013, I started giving hints based on what my bot, Warden Highwater (formerly known as) was wearing always, which was green Victorian themed coloring. Nobody quite understood what that meant until that one day where I stepped into the main chat and revealed something vague about slime. I'm fairly sure some of you may have remembered about slime from Nickelodeon, but I also was referring to the British counterpart of "slime", which was "gunge", soon translated to gunk. There was this pre-built tank that I purchased off the Second Life marketplace, then it started to turn into what ended up becoming a staple in the Rise Star Gaming legacy in 2014... Gunking Is Too Fun (February 2014) After the initial hype of that new mystery feature was announced, we then started incorporating it into various random events. First, it started with Greedy, which was a 8 player dice game that people really enjoyed. We then put the person who was the lowest scorer (the loser) into the gunk tank and the winner "pulled" the lever down and covered that person in green slop. Later in that same year, thanks to a person named KatrinaElizabeth Karu (probably not playing as of this 2019 historical memory update), she built a brand new tank that allowed us to pull in many different colors (including Brown and Yellow, lol) and well, that turned everything into even better. There were even times I intentionally put myself in the tank and people would just pull the chain/lever down in a random assortment of colors. Hey, I didn't mind, that's the beauty of having a good time! What Led to a Crazy Idea (April 2014) Soon after the multi-colored gunk machine was built, I started picturing stranger ideas. This led to the Dunk Drop, where another lever (this took at least 5 different iterations to construct before getting it right) was constructed and sculpted and we needed something to connect to it. The funny thing was: At the time I thought about this idea, I had to consult with someone off SLUniverse (because I had no prior knowledge of scripting at all) to make it interactive for the trap door. This ran me out of L$1,500 (worth it honestly) and thus, read on below what else I had to say: I then thought and talked to the former staff: Hey, we should make a platform that drops people down a pit (or in this case, the ocean water). Heavily inspired by the former worldwide hit game show "Russian Roulette" where if the light stopped it would drop you onto a floor, I took it one step further and made it drop into the Ocean in the now-defunct Dragonblaze Games and the Rise Star Gaming HQ, which also went dead under. The price of land was crushing, to say the least. (You'd be surprised for that small land piece for the Rise Star Gaming HQ that it costed on average, L$8,000 a week.) Flushing Was Invented (May 2014) Just after this photo went live on the Facebook page, I thought - with some knowledge and the fact I carried items that would play sounds (not sure why I did that) I would import the coding from that item and would soon after build what turned into the strangest thing I've ever created (even more-so then gunk) ever. Who would have thought out of all my random knowledge that I would create a shape that resounds a giant toilet. Well unfortunately, this also was due to this video that caused me to think about this for a long time now. So, thus the giant toilet was born, and it was quite amusing, indeed, which led to next month's introduction of the most popular community event, not related to Star Fishing called Flushed Away! Flushed Away! (June 2014) This section is large due to how hilarious this went. After Live Gunk Trivia and Gunk Greedy events started gaining traction, I thought of yet another strange idea. Thus, gave birth to the strangest game (that strangely also became the biggest non-Star Fishing event to date) - Flushed Away! Please see this page for who our big winners were during this time! Using that funny toilet I built from the previous section, was the grounds to building the most bizarre event. Using ideas from random numbers, I came up with the initial rules to Flushed Away. The first event was the most boring (see next paragraph), then the new rules: well they ended up becoming the rules that were seen in that page as well. Before people wanted to know how strange my mind was with this event, I did practically everything, from the start to finish, and it was the lowest non-recorded "jackpot" prize in the series of events. What happened on the first event was people would get around the toilet bowl, take turns selecting numbers, then after a certain number of randomized numbers (based on the person I randomly selected) whichever number was picked, if it matched, well... the flush occurred and they just got a lesser prize. It also was the only event where all the losers did was to watch until the end. Rules then changed - I got lots of feedback from the first one of these, and they became this: After the first flush (pull of the lever) occurred, the loser gets in contact with the host, and then the host instructs the person to flush the next person when the numbers matched. When the players left on the bowl were down to 2, the third place person, who got to flush - we made it suspenseful and got the 3rd place person to flush both of them in - confusing the people on who the official winner was. Then, we reveal the winner and they get the most interesting perk that I introduced towards myself - flush myself (with winner getting to pull the flush lever down) into the toilet. Oh, the memories of these events were so great, that this led into Staff Appreciation Week the following days ahead before the deathblow occurred... Staff Appreciation Week (June 2014) This section is long due to the amount of context I tried to translate off my blog and the Facebook page this year. Just before the deathblow occurred, every year I gave staff members who made Rise fun and great something unique: In June 2014, each day, I gave a different staff member a choice of an event, and they also got to spin the Star Destiny Wheel as well for a different outcome. Now I know what you are thinking - this is cheap - it's just 1 spin right? Actually, to be fair, no matter how hard I tried, with no source of income, I would have to really rely on my luck (see the 2nd section about speed Skill Gaming) and why I spent a large amount of time on it. I really wanted to try to give people more then what they deserved. We all sat around, trying to produce a great game, and it only failed due to that announcement below. Basically, this was what we did for Staff Appreciation Week: June 16th, 2014 - Matthew Dragonblaze day. The spin resulted in a triple Fishing Points multiplier for 1 hour and it was a Flushed Away event, where in the end, he fell into the toilet water (as per the rules state, if you host it, you not only have to pull the lever first, but also let the overall winner flush you too!) and well, someone got to walk away with L$750 at the time that happened! June 17th, 2014 - Clea Dragonblaze day. The spin resulted in a triple Star Points multiplier for 1 hour, and again, chose the Flushed Away event. (I'm telling you, this was very popular, yet hilarious at the same time). In the end, on that day, KatrinaElizabeth Karu got the winning number and flushed both me and Clea in the toilet at the same time. (ahhh, delicious irony!) June 18th, 2014 - Trinity Eiselstein's day. Unlike the other two days, her choice was for me to pay a buoy L$2,000 and set it to 4x at the Rise Star Gaming Headquarters, so I did that. Also I (may) have sat in the gunk tank too during that event as well... June 19th, 2014 - Emerald's day. Her spin netted 2,500 instant Star Points and chose to host a 7x multiplier in the Hideout that day. June 20th, 2014 - Nicole Trappen's day. Her spin was a double Star Points event for 1 hour. The event selected was a 5x buoy on the Rise Star Gaming home. June 21st, 2014 - Raveyn Charisma's day. She won a bait crate full of Minnows (which at the same was the 2nd best type of bait) and hosted a Gunk Greedy event, instead! This was an interesting change of pace, compared to the other events we've done on Staff Appreciation Week. June 22nd, 2014 - Zarudin (Rin)'s day. He won 500 Fishing Points on his spin. His event choice? We went back to the giant toilet and duked it out over who had the best luck. Funny enough, Emerald was 3rd place and as the rules state, the person who places 3rd place ends up flushing both the winner and the runner-up in one pull! So, we had good times. In the end, as the rules state, since I ran this, I ended up face-first in the toilet by Tyshawna Luv (the winner of that event) and one more day was left in Staff Appreciation Week... June 23rd, 2014 - The final day was me! I surprised everyone by saying whoever wins this Flushed Away gets 3 prizes: 1) You get a Spectral Box key. 2) You get to flushed me in the toilet and 3) You also take the spin that normally would be taken by me! In what was an epic conclusion before the deathblow, Shoppy Sugarplum takes the win and scored L$400, the right to flush me, and my spin, which ended up winning her a bait box of Nightcrawlers. But the best part was the Spectral Box key - it contained a 2nd spin in there, so 2 spins in 1 day!! In 1 week we went chaotic with great, funny events - until word broke out about the Terms of Service change that ended the Rise Stars in August, of 2014. The Deathblow of the Rise Stars (August 2014) Word went out that on July 28, 2014, that the company who manages Second Life, Linden Labs/Research, that a major change was being made for Skill Gaming groups and owners. They forced license fees that costed $200 (non-refundable) as well as an annual fee of $100/year (also non-refundable), assuming you were approved (which wasn't exactly 100% chance of getting approved). So this announcement caused all of us to panic and I started running even more lower on potential funding. This led to the final announcements to happen on the Facebook page, (if you look at the link, scroll down to the July 28, 29 and 30 posts) and we were kicked out of our lands, as land prices were extraordinarily crushing. (This led to the closure of the Hideaway, Dragonblaze, and the Rise Star Gaming HQ). I was really hoping to keep all the stuff up, but at the time in 2014, I had absolutely no source of income and I failed to uphold my promises. Once we all ran out of money, the investments ended up sour. I wasn't the only one who failed. We all failed and it was the end of an era... The Last Announcement (December 2014) And then on December 13, 2014, we announced that due to me dealing with severe real life, that I could not lead the Rise Stars into version 2.0 at all. We then just decided time was done, and we just could not fund the systems or the land prices anymore. Rather then deal with an investment of money that we didn't have help with, the staff and I decided it was time to call it quits. Since then, I have moved onto Steam and have started beginning a cult following that some of the former SL players have joined and added my Steam account, and have told me even 5 years later how awful the grid has become. I guess dreams were meant to be crushed. The End of Warden Stillwater and Lina'ta Stillwater (February 2015) After the fall of Rise in Second Life, bad blood spewed between all of us. While money definitely was not a great factor, it really wasn't my fault that I was ripping the staff or anyone off. That also does explain Facebook posts like the "Why do people accuse me of scamming?" style - it's not true! Then one dark night, I was in a chat on Steam, and I had to step away only to find out that a link I sent, which was a trusted link (Do note: I would NEVER advocate sending a VIRUS link to ANYONE, no matter who it is!) for a series of paintings I did. It was then that I was accused that I infected Lina'ta's laptop with a virus, and then that was one step closer for me deleting my main Second Life account in February 2016. Kept getting bad emails and stuff. The Birth of the 4 Seasonal Wardens (April 2015) After Warden Stillwater disappeared from the Second Life grid, I have changed the way I named my Steam account into 4 natural elements - Flamewater (Summer/Fire), Leafwater (Fall/Nature), Frostwater (Winter/Frost), and Springwater (Spring/Water). These were four of the natural elements as a reference to AVATAR: The Last Airbender, except further down the road, things were not what they seemed after July 2016 approached... Slayer's Gaming (2015 - 2016) Sometime in February 2015, before the name change, I had the name Warden Springwater (see on top) and joined a failed CS:GO community called Slayer's Gaming for a year and a half. They had the most popular CS:GO TTT server available in that time frame. It was then, when I earned about the "Jailbreak" mode, and why I started using Divine/Divinity as my name instead of Warden, when I played that game. The concept of "Divine/Divinity" comes from a Holy God, and also from a dead free to play MMO called Skyforge, which I've completely stopped as the developers stopped caring about producing new content for those who cannot do the endgame. Slayer's was an awful experience. I also got stripped of admin once, and also reached the Captain rank also at the same time. The owners didn't care too much that I went on to Lethal Network Gaming after I self permanently banned myself a night I was overly harassed. Time moves forward now... A Deadly Transition of Past and Present (2015 - present) On July 28, 2015, just one day after I got back from a road trip to the north, my life (Warden Stillwater/Flamewater/Frostwater) changed in a instant moment. I received what was known as a seizure, then my life completely changed for the worst. They found out what caused my seizure was a malignant lump on my frontal lobe. It wasn't just a seizure, it was brain cancer. My time has severely changed after the downfall of Rise in Second Life. Even to this day, I would not stop thinking about the positive that came from it. The messy minds, the weird ideas (toilet), and other things. Blog posts from my old blog also were very relevant as well, too. It's just July 28th is a bad and good day... because coincidentally, it also aligns up with something that changed for my current life at the moment. I've been disabled ever since 2 brain surgeries, at least 10 MRI's, chemo, radiation therapy, and more. It was awful. There, I said it. You don't need more to know, just know that what I've gone through as a whole just sucks, and it wasn't pleasant, either. Four Elements Down to Two (July 2016 - present) In July of 2016, I stopped using the Warden Springwater and Warden Leafwater names, as they were unusual and were deemed unpopular during the times of Slayer's Gaming & Lethal Network Gaming. And I only stuck into Warden Flamewater and Warden Frostwater now, and change them twice a year. I use Warden Flamewater between June 1st - November 30th of a given year, and I use Warden Frostwater between December 1st - May 31st of a given year. Down the road, I started playing a mode called Jailbreak, which also led to the birth of another new name. Divinity (Flamewater/Frostwater) which was coincidentally named after Divine Form in Skyforge (a Free-to-Play MMO). I stopped playing that game in 2019 due to the massive amount of paywalls I had to do to keep up, not to mention the Pantheon (Guild) I played with stopped playing altogether. Lethal Network Gaming (December 2016 - July 26, 2017) After Slayer's Gaming, the former staff who left Slayers during the downfall formed a temporary group called Lethal Network Gaming that didn't last too long. It was intended to keep people who didn't want to deal with what happened after I got forcefully taken out by toxic owners. There isn't much more to say about this, but during that time, I was Skynet Gaming (July 28, 2017 - present) NOTE: This section is long! But it has the most historical value out of the post Rise era to date though! On July 28th, 2017 I introduced myself into Skynet Gaming with this post. Soon after, I decided to continue in my footsteps after the downfall of Slayer's Gaming back in 2016. The owners of that community were extremely rude and were cumbersome. Since then, I decided "enough is enough" and moved on to Lethal Network Gaming. I invested a large chunk of money I acquired from my "fight" mentioned above due to me being listed as permanently disabled right now into Counter-Strike: Global Offensive items and skins after the Arms Deal update went live back in 2014. In November 2017, I was accepted for Server Admin. On December 30, 2017, I won the Skynet Gaming award for "Best Server Admin of 2017". In January 2018, I was inducted into the Event Team (council). On December 30, 2018, I won the Skynet Gaming award for "Best Council Member of 2018" as well as getting 3rd place in "Most Likely to become Senior Admin" On July 22, 2019 I got taken off the Event Team, but with different intentions. Here we are, in 2019, and dreams aren't meant to be crushed. I know down the road I've really gotten into mapping maps for CS:GO and I feel that creative minds are to be thinking alike. I always had dreams and memories about things that happened in Rise Star Gaming back from 2012-2014, and to this day, I still remember the greatness of fun we once had. Oh this reminds me, I did rebuild the giant toilet too, in CS:GO also... lol 5 Years Later (July 28, 2019 - present) What more do you want to see from my point of view? I'll post blog posts on my new blog so you can see what I do, or you can follow me on Twitter, or add me on Steam (make sure you leave a comment who you are, so I know). More coming after July 28, 2019!Category:RISE Pages